megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Roader
Roader is a name used for wheeled enemies found in the Mega Man and Mega Man X series. Most Roaders attack by driving in a straight path to run over enemies. Types of Roader enemies Mono Roader is an enemy from Mega Man 4 and Mega Man IV. They are able to shield their eyes and attack by spinning wildly. They are invincible when shielding. In Mega Man 4, Mono Roaders appear in the stages of Ring Man and Drill Man, and also Dr. Cossack stages 1 and 2 and Dr. Wily stage 2. In Mega Man IV, Mono Roaders appear in the stages of Ring Man and Crystal Man. Camon is an enemy from Mega Man 5 similar to the Mono Roader and like them they only attack by driving in a straight path. Camons are seen only in Crystal Man's stage. Twin Roader Appearing in Mega Man 6, the is a lot like the Camon from Mega Man 5, only they have two wheels and the ability to turn around. They appear in the stages of Tomahawk Man, Knight Man, and Wind Man. Turbo Roader is an enemy from Mega Man 7 that appears in Turbo Man's stage. Cannon Roader is a enemy from Mega Man V similar to a rocket with a wheel. They appear in the stages of Saturn, Uranus and Pluto. 4 Roader , shortened to Roader outside Japan, is a four wheeled Roader from Mega Man: Battle & Chase that looks like a car with eyes. They are one of three standard enemy racers in the game. Black 4 Roader is an alternate variety of 4 Roader from Mega Man: Battle & Chase, that is part of a group called the Black Troop. Sepa Roader is a Roader from Mega Man 10 that has a cannon on its head. If the Roader is destroyed first, the cannon will fly up and shoot. If the cannon is destroyed first, the Roader will move faster. They appear in Nitro Man's stage and Wily Castle 1, and Commando Man's stage on Hard Mode. The first part of their name, Sepa (セパ), is taken from the word, sepa''rate (セパレート). Rush Roader is the Roader from ''Mega Man X. They mainly appears in Spark Mandrill and Wheel Gator's (from Xtreme only) stages. Rush Roaders have arms that are equipped with two spikes (almost like daggers or mini-javelins) that they use in attempts to pierce X. When shot they will wobble out of control in place making the next shot easier. Crash Roader , known as Crash Roadster in the English version of Mega Man X7 and in Mega Man X: Command Mission, is a boar-like Mechaniloid that is part of a motorcycle gang rival of the Road Riders.Compendium of Rockman X They appear in Overdrive Ostrich's stage and the first X-Hunter Stage in Mega Man X2, in Overdrive Ostrich's stage in Mega Man Xtreme 2, in the Palace Road stage in Mega Man X7, and in the Gimialla Mine in Mega Man X: Command Mission. In Command Mission, a broken Rush Loader can be found in the Ulfat Factory. After being repaired, it can be used in the Deployment Center. Behavior *In Mega Man X2 and Mega Man Xtreme 2, they drive straight forward to hit enemies. *In Mega Man X7, they stand still to dash at enemies that approach them. Axl can use A-Trans on them to temporarily increase his movement speed. *In Mega Man X: Command Mission, they usually appear in groups and attack by dashing into enemies. If one of them is destroyed, the remaining Rush Loaders become angry and their size increase, now using Frenzied Dash to attack. If another ally is defeated, the remaining Rush Loader becomes angrier and its size increases further, using Explosive Dash to cause a large amount of damage, self-destructing after the attack. Gallery X7CrashRoader.png|Crash Roader in Mega Man X7. X7CrashRoaderConcept.jpg|''Mega Man X7'' Crash Roader concept. Similar enemies *Kerberos Trivia *The Turbo Roader and other enemies would appear in Mega Man: The Power Battle, but they were removed before game release. This is probably an unfinished concept for bosses having aid of small enemies, which was used in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. It would probably have supported Turbo Man.Sprites INC *Rush Roader is one of the few Mega Man X enemies that aren't listed in the ending credits. *An enemy in the Mega Man Star Force series, HotRoader, is essentially the series variant. However, the Roader is visually a pun on "speed demon", and is out of the usual model for Roaders. *Ride Boarski may have been inspired by the Crash Roaders. *It also appeared in Super Smash Bros Brawl as an enemy. References *Sepelak, Greg (2003). Mega Man X7 Official Strategy Guide. pg.108. BradyGAMES Publishing. (For HP.) *RPG Classics Shrine: Mega Man X Command Mission Enemies Information Inline Category:Mega Man 4 enemies Category:Mega Man 5 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man 7 enemies Category:Mega Man 10 enemies Category:Mega Man IV enemies Category:Mega Man V enemies Category:Mega Man X1 enemies Category:Mega Man X2 enemies Category:Mega Man X7 enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 enemies Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission enemies